


Through Glass

by eternal_dream



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_dream/pseuds/eternal_dream
Summary: stories told from the other side of glass





	1. Glass Star

In the inky darkness and the glittering light, there's a distant place in the sky.

A star shines, split by the distant past, torn by war on both sides.

We float, and through the glass we watch. So distant. So helpless.

A solitary star, fated to shatter; and we fated to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about Fling Posse's Stella while writing this. It could be related to Dice's story, but that really wasn't the intention.


	2. Glass Sky

Gold streaks across the sky, throwing light away.

The sky shatters, fading ever so slowly.

I watch the brilliant colors fade and I wonder.

Is this real? Or a reflection?


	3. Glass Water

The water fills, drop by drop.

Clear like glass, shattered every second.

Drop by drop, the end comes near.

Soon to wash away forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a warm-up, it isn't the best but I though I would post it.


End file.
